


bubbles

by bishounen_curious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Hand & Finger Kink, I laughed the whole time I wrote this, M/M, Nonsense, for all the wrong reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SASO2016 prompt: the picture of Daichi & Oikawa shaking hands after a match.</p><p>...just mess it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bubbles

It’s normal procedure to shake hands after a game. Just a formality that any high school athlete, or athlete in general, is familiar with. It’s a chance to show your respect after the match, but really, everyone knows it’s either an opportunity to brag of your win or a moment of humiliation where you duck your head and act like you didn’t just let yourself and whole team down.

As team captain, Daichi has always been the last in line to shake hands with everyone. The last shake of the match is always between the captains. Which always is a pretty intense moment, but now so more than ever.

This Oikawa guy just _murdered_ them on the court. Kept them from advancing to prefectural finals, and then beyond to Tokyo. Aobajousai just crushed their dreams, and Daichi is not looking forward to withstanding a smug look from this pompous, yet so beautifully talented setter.

But he just shook hands with the last guy before Oikawa. Daichi tenses his jaw and his shoulders and prepares himself to handle the silent ridicule, this humbling moment.

Sawamura Daichi, even when he loses, doesn’t look down at his toes. He makes eye contact, has a firm grip. He loses with dignity.

But when his hands clasp together with Oikawa’s, Daichi gasps.

_Oh my god._

Oikawa’s hands are… clammy. So warm, so calloused in the usual spots for a setter, so… _moist._ Daichi can’t help himself but shudder. He’s never been so…. He’s not…

Daichi’s never been so in love before.

He _loves_ clammy hands. _Worships_ them. They just make him swoon. He’s still not a hundred percent certain why he has this particular thing, but he does. Maybe it’s from his childhood pet slug? That little guy was always so slimy and warm and so, so cute. His name was Bubbles. Bubbles was such a good friend, so full of love. Daichi had poured every ounce of love into caring for that little banana slug, and the day he died, a piece of Daichi’s heart died with him. Like his soul went up with Bubbles’ ashes and smoke into the air, all the way up to heaven. Gone for good.

Bubbles could also have nothing to do with this. Daichi just could be a weird dude who likes weird things. Didn’t matter, though - he still was starstruck, flushed with emotion, gripping Oikawa’s clammy hands way too hard and for way too long.

Oikawa was just staring at him. He looked so frightened. Daichi didn’t care. Instead, he squeezes his hands more, rubbing their sweaty hands together.

It totally was because of Bubbles.

“Ummmmmmmmm.” Oikawa coughs, and finally makes an attempt to pull away from the Karasuno captain. “Good game…?”

“Your hands…” Daichi mumbles, voice a little gravelly as he tries to ground himself, “They feel really good.”

Oikawa cringes, his composure shot in an instant and instantaneously replaced with disgust. “Excuse me?”

“I like clammy hands.”

“What?”

“Can I have your number?”

“Oh my god… Iwa-chan…?!”

Daichi just massaged their fingers together underneath the net, savoring the slippery, humid contact for as long as he could. _Bubbles… I miss you so much..._

It only lasted so long. Their connection is broken when the Aobajousai vice captain swats at Daichi’s wrist. He gives a disgusted glance at Daichi and grabs Oikawa by the shoulder before walking towards their bench, muttering a _weirdo_ under his breath before they turn away from hi.

Daichi isn’t fazed. Not at all. He just looks down at his hands, the lingering sensation of Oikawa’s nasty palms still on his own skin. He smiles.

“Daichi?” Suga said beside him, appearing out of nowhere, it seems. “You okay?”

“Bubbles…”

Realization dawns on the setter’s face. “Oh, jeez. Stop harassing the other team. Your slug died when you were ten. Get over it.”

“But, Suga… his hands felt just like him…” Daichi stares at Suga. He feels so _helpless_. “I’m in love with Oikawa.”

“Oh my god. We need to leave before they call the police.”

“But, _Bubbles_...”

“Daichi, _now_.”

**Author's Note:**

> u all know daichi is a weenie
> 
> bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
